Castaway
by LinVolturi
Summary: Love? There was no love. There could be lust, desire, pleasure but never love. Demons had no use for such a useless emotion. Even with the demon he had chosen as his eternal mate, there was no such feeling. However, what will happen when Sebastian's mate shows up at the Phantomhive mansion? What did she do to be banished from hell? Why did she come to him for help? SebastianXOC
1. Prologue

_This story is rated M for talk of death, mild violence, swearing and maybe lemons._

 **Prologue**

It was quiet. Silent as the grave, yes that was his favorite expression to describe his shop this time of night. Hurriedly and with much glee, he examined the corpses in his care. Oh, so much work to do and so little time. Yet, each and every one of his new 'friends' would not leave his shop until they'd been given the proper treatment. His eyes glittered with excitement. Quickly he got to work, however he was soon interrupted when the front door of his shop opened and then closed.

 _'Perhaps it's another client.'_ He thought as he left the back room of his funeral parlor. Hastily, he made his way to the front of his shop. Suddenly he paused, there was a presence there, it was familiar yet different. It was the same kind of presence he felt when Sebastian, butler to the Phantomhives came into his parlor. Yet this was different, more feminine and wild. He paused when he entered the front entrance, only to find no one stood there. His usual peculiar grin formed.

"You'll have to be stealthier than that to sneak up on me, my dear." He turned to find woman. Her hair was chestnut in color that rested just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden red. Her lips were pressed tightly together, her eyes pierced into his. However, her demeanor slightly changed after a few short moments of silence.

"Salutations." She greeted. "I am called Marguerite. Are you the undertaker?" They were a good two feet away from each other, thought neither let their guard down. Her gaze shifted. Coffins surrounded them, mocking yet almost beckoning her to welcome her eternal sleep. Her red eyes turned back towards the white haired man, a long Cheshire cat-like smile lingered on his lips.

"I am. I must admit, it's rare for a demon to approach me." The undertaker spoke with a menacing giggle. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"I need to find someone." The red-eyed woman replied. "I was told you were the person to talk to."

"That depends." He let out another menacing giggle. "Do you seek the living or the dead?"

"Neither. He is like me. A demon. He has dark hair and crimson eyes. He is tall and very slender. I have no confirmation of his current identity but I believe he is being called Sebastian Michaelis."

"Tell me why would you be seeking good ol' Sebastian out?" He asked. There was something different about this demon. It took him only a minute to realize what it was, precisely. "Is he an old friend of yours?"

"Something of that sort." She replied. "He's my mate."

"If you're his mate, why would he not tell you where he is?" Undertaker asked as he took a step closer to her. What a fragile little demon. This was a rare find.

"Our relationship does not work that way. As you know, demons only take one mate, though we aren't necessarily monogamous creatures. Mates rarely see each other outside of mating season. However, some things have changed. I must find him." She replied, only to be met with a loud, hysterical laughter. Oh, he knew so much more than that by simply observing her. She took a step back but then resumed her solid and collected form.

"Tell me about this change. What would cause an immortal being, a demon such as yourself, to become mortal?" Undertaker quizzed, though he already had his suspicions. "More importantly, what did you do to bring about your own death?" Her eyes widened, how did he know? Was her body already that frail? However, she quickly regained her composure. She would not appear weak, especially in front of a reaper. Even if he was a retired one.

"That is my concern." She glared. "Know it has nothing to do with you." Another small laugh filled the air. Such spunk, this one had.

"Do you think he can save you from your pending mortality?" He began to mock. He noticed her fear, though she hid it well. "Do you think he can prevent your death? Do you seek a true love's kiss, perhaps?"

"Only a child would believe such foolishness. There has never been nor will there ever be love between Sebastian and I. As demons, we are not capable of such useless emotions. Nor am I in need of a savior. You should know this." Marguerite scoffed. "I know what you are. I've heard of your legacy. I suspect I have a year, perhaps a little bit longer left to roam this forsaken human land. When the time comes, I want you to ensure my demise. I want you to reap my soul."

"Ah-ah-ah." The undertaker shook his pointer finger back and forth. "If you even have a soul, you mean. There is more to why you sough me out. You want to know that, right? If you have a soul? If you do, what will happen to it once your physical form has perished? It's not like heaven is an option nor does it seem like hell is one either. You're in quite the unique situation. You may fool others with your calm, strong facade, my dear. However, it would take quite a bit more cunning to fool me. Even so, I'm retired, so no harvesting souls for me."

"Yes, you are right. I do seek those answers." She acknowledged with a small scowl. It would be best to be honest with him. Though she found she hated how easily it was for him to read her. "Do you know the answers?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me? Will you tell me where Sebastian is?"

"Perhaps but there is the matter of payment. What shall my prize be if I tell you where he is?" He asked as he took a step towards her. "What shall my reward be, if I answer your questions?" Normally, he desired laughter however that was not the case this time. There was only one reward he would accept. They both knew this. Another giggle left the grim reaper's lips. How delightful this proposition was turning out to be.

"After you have given me your assistance, once I croak, you may have my body. Do with it as you please. It's not like I'll have use for it." She offered. Her face emotionless. Excited, yet calmly the undertaker clapped his hands together. Charming, this was simply charming. She wasn't particularly pretty. Her face was plain and pale but he could change that once she was a goner. The body of a mortalized demon was a rare treasure to be had. What a perfect addition to his collection of rarities. Yes! Yes! This was perfect.

"Very well." His wide grinned lips said, "You have yourself a deal, Marguerite. You shall find your husband in the service of Ciel Phantomhive."

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my new story. It's my first story for this particular fandom. It seemed like a decent enough idea, so I figured I give it a go._

 _Just a couple of notes before we get to the next chapter, I am not a professional writer. I will and do make mistakes in my writing. I try to filter them out, as best I can but I don't always catch them until after the chapter has been published. You're more than welcome to point it out so I can get it fixed as quickly as possible. Also, I love constructive criticism. So if there's something you think could improve feel free to let me know that too. Also, note I'm not a Black Butler expert. i'm just a girl who loves the show._

 _Thanks again for checking out my story! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined to do so. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!-Lin_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler, Sebastian, Ciel, Undertaker or any other of the original cannon characters. Nor am I making any money off this story. It's written purely for fun. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the charcoal darkness a figure sat. All the chores from the night before had been done. All he could do now was wait for the sun to rise and the chores for the next morning to begin. How dull nights could be without another who did not need sleep. On his lap rested a feline, his hand gently petted the cat as it purred happily against his touch. Sebastian smiled at his furry friend. Such beauty and agility cats had, partially why he liked them so. Sebastian remained in his thoughts a moment more before the moon's soft glow began fade away.

 _'It's almost dawn.'_ He thought before he stood. He began to dress properly for the day as he thought through the list of chores that needed to be done. Breakfast had to be prepared, the young master fed, dressed and readied for the day's appointments, along with the manor's upkeep. Once dressed, the demon made his way towards the kitchen.

Shards of yellow and orange sunbeams began to scatter happily throughout the quiet mansion. The soft light danced throughout the long, elegantly decorated hallways. Delicately, the warm light reached his pale face. Effortlessly, Sebastian put together some pastries for the young master's meal. As that baked he stepped outside with a small dish of milk. Waiting for him, stood a lovely orange and white cat. Softly it meowed at him before he knelt and set the bowl down. The cat gladly accepted the meal and quickly began lapping up the milk.

"Such beauty and grace." He whispered as he petted the animal's fur. She was a beauty indeed. Sebastian smiled down at the cat before he paused and glanced up. There was a demon nearby. He could sense it. Quickly he stood, his sharp eyes glanced through the trees. He positioned himself, readying for battle, however the presence disappeared nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

 _'Odd.'_ Sebastian thought as he took a few steps towards the forest. _'That scent...it smelled like...'_ Suddenly the pastries he had baking in the oven for his master caught his attention. He turned and made his way back to the kitchen as not to burn them. Carefully he pulled the pan of food from the oven. His thoughts drifted to the demon who had dared roam near his young master. He would not have anyone threaten his claim on the young master's soul. If or when that demon returned, he would end them quickly. Still, the scent was familiar, it smelled like...no, she wouldn't be here. Would she?

Meanwhile, Marguerite made her way swiftly back to the funeral parlor. Her thoughts raced at seeing her mate. _'I can't tell him...'_ She thought as she ran through the trees at a rapid pace. _'I have to tell him. I need his help.'_ Her thought continued to drift back and forth as she argued with herself. How she hated being in this weakened state. How she hated that she even needed his help. However, she couldn't think of anyone better. Sebastian was highly intelligent, if anyone knew of a way out, it was him. Of course, there was a chance he wouldn't want to help her. In fact, he'd probably laugh and then send her away. Damn this whole situation! Damn her for not knowing her mate better!

Within a half hour she arrived at her destination. Without thought, she opened the door and entered the Undertaker's shop. The smell of decay and strong herbs filled her nostrils.

"You've returned sooner than I believed you would." Undertaker muttered with a devilish smile on his face. "Were my words true? Did you find your mate?"

"I did." She answered as she leaned against one of the caskets on display.

"And...? How did your reunion go?" He asked. As he motioned her to him. "Tell me all about it while we fit you for your display case."

"There's been no reunion. I left as quickly as I spotted him." Marguerite replied, though she did not wish to speak of this with the reaper.

"Why do you seek him out then not approach him?" Undertaker questioned as he motioned her to climb into a coffin made of pine. She followed his gestures and lay down in the wooden crate, allowing him to view her form from above. He made comments about how he wanted to display her once he owned her corpse, however, her mind wandered. Images of the day she and Sebastian became mates, played vividly through her mind.

...

 _'No I don't want you.' her voice echoed through her memory. Long, claw-like fingers reached towards her. Gently, seductively they brushed through her hair before, his pointer finger rested itself under her chin. Gently he lifted her chin up so their fiery eyes could meet._

 _'Now, now.' his calm and collected voice rang. 'We'll only see each other a few days every two hundred years. In that time, I promise you pure pleasure. Besides, imagine the little hellions someone of your temper and my intelligence could produce. We'll be doing hell itself a favor by our union.' His eyes and smile seemed sincere and convincing. Although she scoffed slightly as his 'pure pleasure' remark. His arm snaked it's way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They could feel the other's breath against their skin. His proposal was becoming harder to turn down._

 _'There are other female demons, many of which would want you for a mate. Why would you want me?' she questioned. Despite his words, and the fact his touch caused her pleasure, she did not trust him. His smile only widened before his lips parted to answer..._

 _"_ Marguerite?" Undertaker questioned, quickly bringing her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to him from the coffin she rested in. She would never admit it but she found the coffin surprisingly comfortable. Perhaps she should have been a vampire instead of a demon. "So tell me, why make the effort to find him if you're only to run away from him?"

"I'm unsure how he will respond to seeing me." She mentioned. "We've never seen each other outside of our mating season. I don't know how he'll..."

"How he'll take the news that he's mated to a castaway?" Undertaker guessed. "Yes, I suppose that would be disappointing news. He'll likely turn you away, though not everyone can say they've been banished from hell." Silence filled the air once more. Tension began to build up between the reaper and demon. "What did you do anyway? It must have been severe."

"I was going to say, I'm unsure how he'll react to seeing me in this form but yes...I'm sure he won't appreciate that fact." Marguerite hissed slightly as she sat up. She wasn't sure what to make of the former reaper. He seemed playful yet dangerous, happy but deadly. There was a sadistic side to him, there was no doubt about that. She hoisted herself out of the wooden crate. "As to what I did, that is none of your business." With that she walked away.

"Where are you off to now?" The white haired man asked with a giggle. "I wasn't finished, we still need to find you the perfect coffin."

"There's still time for that." The woman called back. "As for now, I'm going to do some soul searching for my next meal." With that she left the funeral home. Quietly she walked the streets as she searched for some poor dummy to strike a contract with. She wasn't sure how long her demonic powers would remain in place. She needed to be sure to eat while she still could.

The hours painfully passed by and about four o'clock in the afternoon, Marguerite found herself back in the trees that surrounded the Phantomhive mansion. She kept her distance but managed to watch her mate as he ran the household with ease. He was magnificent with how he handled things. She was sure she could learn a thing or two just by watching him. She couldn't help but wonder what the details of his current contract were. Whatever the terms were, she had to make sure not to interfere. Demons were fierce about their prey after all. She knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he randomly showed up and ruined everything. A small pit began to form in her stomach as she thought of how to tell him about the recent events in her life. He wouldn't be pleased she knew that.

Her gaze shifted to the ground for a moment. Argh, this was stupid she determined. She was a demon after all, she wasn't suppose to feel nervous. Stupid mortality trying to peek through. She hated how it made her weaker. She shouldn't be here. She should be looking for a new contract or lounging around in hell where she belonged. Her glance shifted back up to see Sebastian had stepped outside, his stare was fixated in her direction. His was a harsh, deadly stare. It almost looked as if he was trying to throw knives with his eyes.

Marguerite's heart stopped as she realized he caught her scent. Not wanting to explain herself in this manner, she turned to run. She only took a few steps before she ran into something solid and long, strong arms wrapped around her to prevent her from escaping. Her eyes darted up to see dark red eyes glaring down on her. Quickly she positioned to defend herself. She knew Sebastian was a ruthless fighter. She was unsure he'd recognize her outside of her true demon form. The taller demon went to attack her but quickly stopped. Her scent, it had to be...

"Marguerite?" He questioned. Her eyes were wide, her lips opened but no sound nor word escaped. This was odd, he determined. What was Marguerite doing here? It wasn't mating season, was it? No, he shook his head slightly. That couldn't possibly be it. He would never forget mating season...still it was strange she would be here. Never before had she sought him out like this. "I don't believe it's been the full two hundred years."

"Only seventy-three." She whispered. His grip on her loosened. She, most likely, wasn't a threat. Still, he didn't completely trust her. "Not much time has passed at all. However, I do need to speak with you." Sebastian remained quiet, calculating his next move. There were still chores to be done and dinner to serve. Now was not the current time to spend on her. Still, if she was here there had to be a reason. He went to speak but was interrupted by a loud female voice.

"Sebastian...oh it's terrible the..." A young woman in a maid's uniform, with glasses ran towards them, two men followed close behind her. Sebastian took a step back, letting go of Marguerite. "I fell and...Wait a minute, who's she?" Her gaze shifted from the butler to the woman at his side. This was strange, why would he be meeting a woman in the forest unless they were...she was competition?! Mey-Rin's sharp eyes glared at this new figure, ready to strike.

 _'Damn.'_ the two demons cursed. Neither had wanted any of the humans to see her. Their faces remained calm and collected as the butler took a step towards his staff. There was no need to cause any more suspicion than they already had. Marguerite watched Sebastian. She would follow his lead for now.

"What is so terrible, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian calmly questioned, choosing to ignore her question. Mey-Rin continued to look at Marguerite, before she turned back to her boss.

"I tripped over a rope and the chandelier in the dinning room fell. There is glass all over the table and floor." Mey-Rin told him.

"I scorched half the kitchen while cooking tonight's dinner with me new flame-thrower." The taller of the two blonde haired boys commented. Sebastian let out a sigh, of all the time during the day, why did everything have to happen two hours before dinner was to be served?

"Oh dear, is this a normal day for you?" the red-eyed woman asked her husband.

"I'm afraid so." the tall, dark man answered. "I must go. May I speak with you later?"

"Of course." Marguerite told him as she took a few steps towards the mansion. "I'll help you in the meantime."

"Marguerite!" He exclaimed surprised by her offer.

"I'll take the dinning room. You take the kitchen?" She asked as she turned back to him for instruction. This was his master and his territory after all. She did not wish to impose on that. However she had nothing else to do. She might as well help out. Sebastian paused a moment, unsure what to make of her gesture. The reality was, it was so unlike her to even be here. He had never seen her work while she was in the service of someone. Whatever she needed to discuss with him must be important. Having another demon to help with the clean up would be beneficial. At least he believed she would be as meticulous as he would. So he nodded, if nothing else he could keep a close eye on her. Marguerite sent him a small smile and the five of them got to work.

...

"Just in time." Sebastian said as he glanced at his silver pocket watch. The sweet aroma of marinated salmon filled the air of the now clean kitchen. "Now to check on the dinning room." He knew his master would not be pleased if everything was not just right. While, the demon butler chose to trust his mate, he couldn't be sure what to expect from her service. Calmly but hurriedly he made his way towards the dinning room.

As long as the mess was cleaned up, it wouldn't take long to set the table, then dinner could be served right on schedule. Where Marguerite was a demon, that should be the least he could expect from her. Once he entered the dinning room, he found the mess had been completely cleaned. It only took him a moment to notice Marguerite setting a whine glass gently on the table, completing the dinnerware for that evening. The chandelier was also nicely in place.

"Hello." She greeted as he quickly looked around the room. "Critique me. Is everything up to your standards?"

"Yes, this will do nicely." He replied. He only had to make a few minor corrections to ensure everything was as it should be for his master. He turned back to her. "Excellent work, my darling. Now, please excuse me" She nodded and went to speak as he made his way out of the room. A moment later, a young boy, around the age of twelve or thirteen entered the room. He was small, with one eye covered with an eye patch. Not far behind, Sebastian followed with a cart of delicious smelling food. She watched quietly from the background, unsure what to do.

"Tonight's menu consists of finely cooked salmon topped with a sesame seasoning, along with..." Sebastian began to serve his master's supper when the young boy noticed someone standing in the shadows.

"Sebastian, who is that?" Ciel interrupted his servant. The butler paused as his gaze turned to the female demon. The brown haired woman simply bowed respectfully to the young boy.

"I apologize for this intrusion young sir." She spoke.

"Ah yes. Her name is Marguerite." Sebastian answered, before his hand lifted, his fingers gestured her to him. She took a few steps before she was at his side. His hands rested gently on her shoulders. He gave his master an innocent smile. "She is, formally, my wife."

"WHAT?!" They heard three voice yell. They all turned to the closed door. Behind the door, Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin could be heard discussing this new development.

"Did you know Sebastian was married?" Finnian questioned as the three talked among themselves.

"No." Baldroy answered. "Did you know?"

"No idea."Mey-Rin growled slightly, realizing she really did have competition for Sebatian's heart. She had to think of a way to win the tall, dark and handsome man over. Or get rid of this new tramp. Then, her head shook, ashamed she had these thoughts for a married man.

"One moment please." Sebastian politely excused himself. Ciel's uncovered eye never left Marguerite as his butler chastised the house help that had been eavesdropping out in the hall. Neither paid particular attention to what was being said but it obviously not pleasant for the staff members. A moment later, Sebastian rejoined Ciel and Marguerite once they were all sent back to work.

"I did not realize your kind married." Ciel commented as he began to eat his dinner. "Seems like an oxymoron, if you ask me." This caused a smile to form on her lips. This kid had spunk, she liked that.

"It does indeed. Mate is a better word for it." Marguerite commented, she glanced up to Sebastian, who was simply observing the situation. "Married is just the term we use to describe it to humans. Anything otherwise only seems to confuse their mortal minds." Ciel paused. He had never thought of demon mating rituals. Nor did it interest or matter to him. As long as Sebastian continued to do his part of their contract, he did not care what he did in his personal time.

"I suppose there's a reason why you're here." The twelve year old mentioned only barely interested.

"Of course. I recently found work nearby." She answered, though she new her mate could tell the situation was far deeper than that. "Sebastian and I had not seen each other in seventy-three years, I figured it would be alright to stop by. Perhaps next time I'll send him a telegram though."

"Yes, I suppose he would appreciate that." Ciel agreed. The rest of the evening went by uneventfully and soon the young master was in bed. Things became quiet as the moon and stars took over the night sky. However, there were still a few chores to be done before Sebastian was done for the night. Soon, he had led her into the library. After a few moments of instructions they got to work.

"Marguerite," Sebastian began as they began to dust off the books, clean the windows and polish everything else in the library, "Thank you for your help this afternoon and evening. You look and seem well, my darling."

"As do you." She responded, she could feel her nerves grow. Now was the time to tell him, she had to. "It was no problem at all. We're both in the business to serve after all."

"That is true. So what are you really doing here?" he questioned, almost like he was reading her mind. "I know you well enough to know that you would never seek me out without good reason. Even if you really did have work nearby, you'd be more likely to avoid me."

"As always you see right through me." She forced herself to hide her nerves. Her voice stayed strong. "I still hate that, by the way." She had to tell him the truth, So, naturally, she said something completely different to what she wanted to say, "I'm simply in between contracts at the moment. I heard you were nearby, so I figured I come say hi." Sebastian looked up from a book as they finished dusting the library. He was clearly unconvinced. Soon the were off to the next room. "Is it wrong for a woman to want to see her mate?"

"Commonly no." He answered as they entered and began polishing the next room. Even with their small talk they finished the chores quick and sufficiently. "However, we are no common couple now, are we?" A soft laugh left his lips. Marguerite joined in his chuckle. His words were true. They could handle sex quite nicely during mating season. This small talk was so different from what they were used to when the other was around.

"No I suppose not." she replied. Before their laughter ended and Sebastian turned to her, his face was straight and serious.

"Now, in all seriousness, tell me why you've come here." He ordered firmly but gently. He put down the rag he was using to polish with and walked up to her. His hands rested firmly on her hips while their eyes met. She bit her lip.

 _'This is it, just tell him.'_ Marguerite though, her lips parted and her mind panicked. ' _Oh my god, he'll kill me himself if he knows. I can't tell him. I'll do it on my own, yes that will work. I'll just solve my own problems.'_

"No particular reason." She calmly answered, her arms wrapped around his neck while she sent him a seductive glance. "I merely wanted to see you." Her lips spread into a suggestive smile.

"Hmm." He responded, though not convinced. She was a puzzle, she was. Something was different about her and it was clear something was bothering her. Why didn't she just tell him what it was? Still that would take the fun out of the game. "I know you're lying to me."

"Of course." She simply nodded before she removed herself from his arms and got back to work. He watched her a moment before joining her. Soon all the rooms were cleaned and ready for the night. Soon they were walking down the hall towards Sebastian's living quarters. Neither knowing what to expect from the other.

"I suppose I best head back." Marguerite commented once all the nightly chores were done. She had to admit her mate was good at his job, every inch of the mansion seemed to glitter, even in the dark. Truth be told he was good at everything. She would never tell him but a side of her envied that side of him. She inwardly groaned at the thought of going back to the funeral parlor for the night. That creepy geezer had to be waiting for her lie in more coffins.

"You know, by human terms we are husband and wife." Sebastian mentioned his glance turned towards her. He stopped and suddenly wrapped her in his arms. Forcefully he pushed her into the wall, his body pressed tightly against hers. "No one would consider it improper if you were to spend the night here with me. It's not as if we'll do or see anything we haven't before."

"Not necessarily true." Marguerite reminded him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing them closer together. Their faces a mere inch from the other. Her breath grew heavier. "We've rarely seen each other in our human forms. Whenever we're together it's usually while we're in our true forms."

"I suppose that's correct." He nodded. They had always been in their demon forms when they mated. The bodies beneath both their clothes had not been revealed to the other, though it was easy to imagine what was there. A night with her in their human forms would be far more interesting than a night alone. His hand moved up her side, over her breast and to her face. He could smell her arousal, this fact pleased him. What kind of mate would he be, if he couldn't do that much? His face moved closer to hers. "Still, you are welcome to stay here if you wish."

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my story and for joining me for this chapter! I must say it's very different and much darker than anything I've ever written before. I hope you all enjoyed it. A huge THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited and followed my story! I hope you all continue to enjoy my story! So what do you guys think? A lemon in the next chapter or not? I'll update as soon as I'm able. If you have a moment and are so inclined, please feel free to leave a review. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again!~Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Their blood red eyes remained on one another, the tips of their noses lightly touched while the warmth of their breath caressed their faces. Their lips nearly touched but neither initiated a kiss. Sebastian's right hand gently rubbed his mate's cheek while the left managed to reach the hem of her amethyst colored dress. His fingers wrapped around it and began to lift it when the female demon pressed her hand against his chest and lightly pushed him away. His face backed away from hers as he sent her a quizzical look.

"I believe these particular actions are best saved for a more private venue." Marguerite suggested. Sebastian's brow lifted slightly. She was going along with his plan, good. He hoped he could expel the information he wanted from her through pleasure. There was a reason she was here, he wanted to know what it was and why she was hesitant in telling him.

"Naturally." He replied before he fully released her body from his own. "Follow me." With that the two made their way down the hallway before they came to a door. He opened the brown door and stepped to the side. "Ladies first, though be careful there are a couple steps down." He warned before she stepped down and into the room. The room was covered in a raven pitched darkness. She heard the door creak shut and then her mate's foot steps. She turned back but he was already gone, quickly she looked around the room in search of him.

 _'Another one of his games no doubt.'_ Marguerite thought before she heard a match strike, she turned to her right to find him lighting his oil lamp. This gave the room much better lightening. The shadowy outlines of a dresser, closet bed and desk appeared. The room looked bare, clean and orderly; perfect for a demon pretending to be a butler. Sebastian finished lighting the lamp then properly disposed of the match. He glanced her way, a mischievous smile formed on his lips. His white gloved hands raised and carefully he pulled them off with his teeth, exposing the sign of his current contract. Neatly, he placed them on his desk.

"I do hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight." His calm voice began as his tall figure walked towards her. "However, due to our current location and the location of others in this mansion, let's try to keep our volume down." Sebastian reached her, his face leaned in and his lips pressed gently to her ear. "We're not in hell, after all. We must be courteous to the young master and his staff." He whispered, again his hands again rested firmly on her waist. His body pressed against hers as his face inched closer.

 **...**

Heavy breaths filled the air while Marguerite rested against his bear chest for a moment. He felt her weight rest next to him on the bed. Their mouths opened slightly, sexually satisfied for the moment. After a few minutes of resting he turned to her, his eyes exploring her bare body in greater detail. His black fingernails glided gently down her bare arm. He could tell she was relaxed and at ease. It was rare for him to see her in this manner. Even in their demon forms, she never let her guard down around him. Especially while they were without clothing.

Upon feeling his touch, Marguerite glanced at him. Their heavy breaths died down and soon silence filled the air. Her head was hoisted up in her hand while her body rested against her arm. Sebastian followed her actions while his hand rested on her hips. Neither spoke, they were simply at ease.

"Now that I have you nicely relaxed," His eyes shifted from her bare skin to her eyes, "I would most appreciate it if you'd tell me why you're here."

So that's why he had taken extra incentive to pleasure her, she realized. He was always scheming something. It was a attribute she admire about him. Still now, while he himself was at ease, might be the best time to bring up her reason for being there. She had to trend on this subject carefully.

"Have you heard of castaways?" Marguerite tried to subtly ask. It was no easy topic to bring up but perhaps she could pick his brain without telling him anything.

"Castaways?" He questioned. "Strange topic to bring up after sex." Still his mind thought back. "I've heard of them but don't believe I've actually met one."

"What can you tell me about them?" She inquired as she interlaced her fingers with his, hoping a little added affection would distract him from thinking the worse.

"A castaway is a demon that's been exiled from hell. Slowly they lose their demonic powers and become human. However their bodies are incredibly weaken from becoming mortal. They usually die within their first few days of mortality. Sometimes when demons become bored they'll use this method to end their lives. Why are you asking me about this?" He questioned. She smelled like a demon, there wasn't anything human about her. She couldn't possibly be a castaway. "Has someone been cast out of hell?"

"Yes." She answered, though she would not tell him who just yet. She needed to observe him for a while. See how he responded to upsetting news, then she would know what to expect from him. "A friend of mine. I hadn't heard the term before, I didn't even know it was possible for hell to expel it's own." He nodded, that made sense. He was older than her by a good one thousand years. He was also the main demon she would have any contact with. Of course, she'd come to him with questions on matters such as this. She was likely concerned about how to avoid becoming a castaway herself. He would answer her questions. "Is there a way for the castaway to return to hell? Is there a way to regain their demon powers?"

"I haven't heard." Sebastian answered truthfully. It was a grim subject, even for demons. "I suppose only Lucifer himself knows the answer to that question." Marguerite nodded. She couldn't expect him to have all the answers. Still, there was more she needed to know. "Any other questions?"

"Not at the moment." Marguerite replied, her thoughts drifted to the mess she was in. She couldn't exactly march into hell and ask Lucifer for forgiveness. She had hoped Sebastian would know of another way she could remain a demon.

"Then, if I may, why were you so hesitant in asking me these questions?"

...

The morning's chores went smoothly. Nothing was out of the usual. Sebastian prepared and served breakfast. Once that was finished, he helped his master dress and prepare for the day's events.

"Has your mate left?" Ciel randomly asked as Sebastian finished buttoning up his shirt. He then turned to the tying the young master's tie.

"Yes, early this morning." The demon butler answered, his thoughts briefly turned back to the night before. "She had business to take care of elsewhere."

"Will she likely return?" The young lord inquired.

"Perhaps, though I doubt it." The lanky demon answered, not thinking much about it. Both he and Marguerite had reached satisfaction and he had answered her questions. By the terms of their contract, there was little need for her to return any time soon. There was still work to be done and Marguerite was only a small portion of his life. Now was not the time to be thinking of her. Soon Ciel was completely dressed. Sebastian excused himself and left to oversee the rest of the house.

Ciel sat quietly. His thoughts drifted back and forth between yesterday's discovery and this new demon that had presented herself at his manor. Sebastian acted like nothing had changed. As if, she hadn't even been there. While he still had no interest in demon mating habits, he found his interest had been peeked by their ability to live and mate without becoming attached to each other. Also, what secrets could this Marguerite know of Sebastian? What information could he gain from her? An hour later Sebastian entered Ciel's study. In his hand, he held a silver tray with sealed letter on top.

"My lord, we have a letter from the Queen."

...

Meanwhile, Marguerite waited impatiently on the Undertaker. He must have at least some of the information she asked of him. However, he did not seem to want to tell her. He merely giggled delighted at her constant questions.

"Have you had a chance to look at the to-die list?" She inquired, for the fourth or fifth time now. "Have you learned anything of my fate?" She was growing more irritated while the Undertaker simply snickered at her. It clearly pleased him to see her so discontent.

"Enough of your games." She exclaimed, tired of his teasing. "Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes, I have." Undertaker finally answered as he sat on a coffin. His thoughts turned back to the to-die list, he had taken the liberty to glance at. "You have eleven months and two weeks to live. The exact date and time will not be determined until closer to that time."

"So it does take a full year to become mortal again." She commented to herself. "I know what's coming but how long will it take before I start to lose my powers? Do you know?"

"You'll likely remain your demon self for the next five and a half months. You'll be able to use your powers, make contracts and transform into your truest demon form." He replied with a mirth smile.

"Then?" She questioned.

"You're body will rapidly begin it's progression to becoming mortal." He answered, that inhumanly wide grin never left his lips. "You'll lose your demonic abilities and your human form is the only form you will posses. Your body will weaken as your powers are stripped from you. Towards the very end you will become bed ridden, as any sick human, and you will die."

"Can't I just die now and get it over with?" She questioned, although she didn't mean it. She wouldn't die without a fight but she couldn't fight her own body. If she couldn't fight, what could she do? Why did death take so long to claim castaways? Her thoughts became muddled as she tried to think of what to do.

"That's not how it works. Lucifer, himself, came up with this punishment. There is nothing you or I can do to change this." Undertaker answered with an elated giggle. "I will warn you though, it's not a painless process. You will likely suffer towards the end. Just like every other human does."

"But I'm not an ordinary human. Why does it take so long to become mortal?" She asked as another thought hit her. "How do you know so much about castaways to begin with? You seem to know more about this than Sebastian does. That's quite...odd."

"You would have to ask Lucifer himself to answer your first question. As for how I know so much about castaways, I won't answer that question quite yet. Tell me this though, why is it so important that I reap whatever soul you may or may not have?" Undertaker inquired, he leaned in to hear her answer. "Why do you want me to be your reaper?" Her mouth opened to answer but they were interrupted by the front door opening then closing.

"Undertaker?" They heard a recognizable voice call out. Though Marguerite couldn't quite place where she had heard it before.

"Hold that thought a moment." Undertaker held up his hand as he stood and made his way out of the room. "I'll be right back." After a few steps the white haired man was gone.

Marguerite could hear voices, muffled through the walls but paid them no heed. More questions filled her mind. She was right in assuming she had a year to live, still it didn't make much sense. Why would it take a year to turn mortal? Why didn't the king of hell just kill those who displeased him right away? Another thought entered her mind, if she was on the to die list, that meant she _would_ have soul when she died, didn't it? How could a soulless being, like a demon, suddenly gain a soul? She needed more answers. Without a thought she marched towards the front room of the funeral parlor.

"Undertaker what..?" Marguerite began to ask as she entered the front room of the funeral parlor when she heard a loud earthshaking laughter. She braced herself against the wall. Once the earth's movements stopped she looked up and saw two familiar figures. If she had any color in her face it was quickly gone as her mate's crimson eyes met hers.

"Marguerite?" Sebastian whispered, surprised to see her. What was doing she doing there? What business could she possibly have with an Undertaker? Slowly she sunk into the background, embarrassed she was even there.

Ciel and the Undertaker exchanged some words about a new heist of murders that had taken place. Meanwhile Sebastian continued to stare down his mate. There were several questions he wanted to ask her, however now was not the time nor the venue to do so. Also, his questions could easily violate their mating contract.

"Sebastian, we're going." Ciel ordered as he turned towards the door. There was much work to be done and he wanted to have this problem solved quickly.

"Very good my Lord." Sebastian nodded as he followed his master's actions, however they both came to a stop.

"Sebastian, isn't that your wife?" Ciel inquired as he caught sight of Marguerite. "What is she doing here?"

"Yes," The demon answered, "I was wondering the same thing myself."

"Hello." The brown haired woman greeted unsure what to say. She was sure the flower of suspicion had already begun to bloom at her presence there. "My apologizes for this intrusion. I had some business to take care of with the Undertaker. I was planning on returning to the manor tonight, afterwards."

"Mrs. Michaelis, if you are returning to my mansion, perchance would you need a ride?" Ciel questioned. His own plan began to form together. "We still have some business left here in town but we will be returning shortly. You may ride with us if you like."

Marguerite's eye slightly twitched at being called 'Mrs Michaelis.' She never considered herself a Mrs. Sebastian seemed to find the title slightly amusing as his hand lifted to his lips to disguise a soft laugh. There were still several questions she needed answered. However, she didn't want to be rude by declining this young boy's offer. It would also give her more time to think through the Undertaker's words. It would also only cause more conjecture if she remained there.

"'Tis very kind of you to offer." She answered respectfully. "Thank you." Ciel nodded and turned back to the Undertaker. They exchanged a few more words, before the boy and the two demons went to leave the funeral parlor.

"Marguerite, my dear." Undertaker called out, causing trio to turn back to him. Sebastian's eye slightly twitched. "Don't forget to take extra care of that body of your. I don't want my investment damaged."

"Investment?" Sebastian questioned. His puzzle gazed turned back to her. This mystery only grew. What exactly was his mate up to?

 _'Damn that creep. He's going to ruin my plan.'_ Marguerite thought. She could feel the heat of Sebastian's gaze on her. She could only imagine what thoughts were going through his mind now. It was clear they were in for an interesting conversation that night.

"Yes. I will stay in good health. Our bargain remains in place." She replied before she stepped out of the store. Ciel and Sebastian were on her right side. The two spoke among themselves about some murders they were charged with solving. A matter that meant nothing to her. It was her own death she had to fight to prevent now. A few minutes passed before the demon she called her husband turned to her.

"Are you sleeping with reapers now, my darling?" Sebastian quietly, questioned as they walked down the cemented pavement. He and Ciel needed to focus on this latest case, still he found himself quite curious as to why she was with a reaper to begin with. He couldn't smell the Undertaker's scent on her. Still he had a hard time imagining what else the man's words could mean.

"You're breaking the agreement made in our mating contract just by asking me that question." Marguerite answered. "However, so you don't have any unsavory thoughts, the answer is no. We're not sleeping together. We simply have come to an agreement."

"You have a contract with a Grim Reaper?" The black haired man inquired. This only caught his attention more. "I assume you know, you will not be feasting upon his soul, correct?"

"It's a simple bargain." She brushed it off. "It has nothing to do with his soul."

"Then what...?" He began but was quickly interrupted.

"That is my business." She reminded him. She sent him the same cold hard stare, he'd grown accustom too, during their years of being mates. His lips turned upward into a devilish smile. She was the puzzle he had yet to solve.

"So the two of you have a contract?" Ciel questioned as they reached his carriage. Silently, he debated on taking her on as a staff member of his household. If nothing else, she could provide interesting insight on his butler. Sebastian opened the carriage door, allowing his master to enter. He then motioned his mate to get in before himself. Within a moment the carriage began to move.

"Something similar." Marguerite answered, though her mind wandered far from the conversation. Sebastian was quite clever, she knew this, and that old git would have only made her mate wary of her. He was already asking more questions than she wanted him to.

"When demons mate, we make certain agreements to uphold our unions. Each union and set of mates are different. A very few choose to live together, sharing contracts and their lives. Others set a certain time frame to pass by. After said time, they meet up, mate and then go about their separate lives. Marguerite and I chose the later. We both wanted our independence, neither wanted to be tied down. Hence why we usually only see each other every two hundred years." Sebastian explained. His eyes again fell upon his mate. She was clearly deep in her thoughts.

Normally, he'd allow her, her secrets. She had always given him the same courtesy. Still, something was off. What was she hiding? Why was her body considered an investment by the Undertaker? She was too proud and snippy to be a prostitute. What was going on in her head?

"Marguerite," Ciel began to speak, bringing the two demons out of their contemplating thoughts. "Am I correct in assuming you don't really have work?"

"Yes." She answered, her eyes widened in surprise and uncertain where this was going. Sebastian listened in closely now wondering what his master was up to.

"Perhaps you would consider working for me." The twelve year old suggested, surprising both demons. "I've already promise my soul to Sebastian, however if you're interested in bargains, could we perchance agree upon a proper trade?"

"You have Sebastian." Marguerite commented as her eyes turned up towards her mate's. "What use could I be to you?"

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out this newest chapter! A huge THANK YOU to everyone who is following/favoring my story. A special THANK YOU to the two **Guests** and **Tails307** who reviewed. I left notes for you at the bottom! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really excited to get the next chapter out! It's going to be an exciting one! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. If you have a moment and are so inclined, feel free to leave a review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again! ~Lin_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you for your complement and for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue to do so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed the lemon! Thank you for your complement! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story! Thanks again! :)_

 _ **Tails307:** Thank you for your review! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story despite there being a lemon in this chapter. I promise there will be more character and relationship development as the story progresses. i doubt there will be another lemon for a while. Thanks again! :) _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A soft thud was heard as fingers tapped against the counter. An excited sigh escaped the Undertaker's lips as his fingers left the counter and joined his other hand on the book he managed to sneak out of the Reaper's library.

"Oh Marguerite," he gleefully squealed, his eyes were glued to the page. "What a naughty life you've lived. Strange to think that such a shrew was once a hopeless romantic." He continued to read his new favorite novel until the door to his parlor opened, causing the black clothed man to pause. This wasn't his usual customer, nor was it his dear little Castaway. It took only a moment before he realized who had come to pay him a visit. His smile widened as he closed the book and set it on the counter. Slyly he covered the book with his arms as a tall, suited man walked towards him. He wondered how long it would take for this particular reaper to come play, though he had hoped it would take a little longer. Still, he could have quite a lot of fun, toying with this rather stuffy reaper.

"My, my," Undertaker cocked his head to the side while a soft chuckle left his lips. "First a Castaway seeking a demon appears in my shop. Now, I'm lucky enough to be visited by a fellow Reaper. Tell me, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm already on overtime and have no patience for games." William T. Spears stated matter-of-fact. His face was cold and emotionless though Undertaker could tell it irked the other reaper to be there. "You know why I'm here."

"I assure you I have no idea." Undertaker teased playfully. Oh he was going to enjoy this!

"It appears someone left the to-list lying around back at headquarters. That wouldn't have been you, would it?" William asked as he glanced around the shop. His nose turned up slightly.

"I'm guilty of that accusation I'm afraid. An aquantance asked me to check for her name, so I obliged. Still, no harm done. I must say, though, it must seem a little more interesting to have a castaway listed."

"No harm done? You left it in a shamble. Souls that are to be collected these next few days are in jeopardy because of your carelessness. No harm done, good grief."

"Surely you haven't come all this way just to lecture me."

"No. I haven't." Will stated Before he continued on. "It seems around the same time the to die list went amidst, the life record for The castaway went missing."

"Oh is that so?" Undertaker asked in a false surprise. Stealthily, he tried to cover the book he had been reading further with his sleeves. "That must be quite the headache for you."

"Do you have it?" William questioned, hoping the historic reaper would just hand it over without playing one of his time wasting games.

"Now, now William," Undertaker teased, before another chuckle left his lips. "I'm not a mindreader. You have to tell me specifically what you're accusing me of having."

"The book of the Castaway's life, do you have it?" William calmly questioned though he was becoming slightly irritated. There was much to do and most of it off the book. He didn't have time nor the desire to play.

"Hmmmmm..." Undertaker pretended to think as he rubbed his chin. "Do I have it? Do I have it? Can't say I that I do."

"Then what is that you're leaning on?" William's death scythe lifted and pointed at the book, Undertaker had failed to hide.

"Oh this?" Undertaker chirped as he waved the book mockingly in front of William. "It's an interesting little story about an act of selfless love that went horribly wrong. Nothing that would interest you."

"Humph." William grunted. He knew very well it was what he came to retrieve.

"Have you ever thought of how demons are created?" Undertaker asked, playfully trying to change the subject. This game was too much fun for the elder reaper.

"Don't waste my time asking pointless questions. I'm here for the book per protocol. Considering these abnormal circumstances, I'm sure you understand."

"Surely it wouldn't hurt to let me keep it a short while longer? It keeps getting better and better. I'd hate to have to stop reading it now." The pale man whined. William simply held his hand out and begrudgingly the white haired man handed the book over with a pout.

"You mentioned the castaway had paid you a visit. Is that correct?" The stoic man asked as he placed the book carefully in his jacket.

"Yes." Undertaker quickly perked back up. He knew exactly where this was going. The game was back on.

"Where is she now?" William sternly but somewhat casually asked.

"Now why would you want to know that?"

"Where is she?" The suited man repeated in his usual calm but annoyed tone. He remained stoned face with no hint of emotion.

"She keeps sneaking into my parlor now and then. I'm sure she'll return. The poor desperate, distressed demon." Undertaker commented, watching his felllow reaper closely. "You know the fate that awaits her. Tell me, annoyed one, will you be the one they send for her? Will you be the one to do it?"

The well dressed man remained quiet. Sharply his hand reached up and pushed his slipping glasses back onto his nose. He remained calm though he began to feel slightly uneasy. His eyes pierced through the lens as he glanced back to the Undertaker and with a cold voice answered,

"I will do whatever I must."

"Really? Even to our dear Marguerite?" Undertaker cackled, "I may not have fully caught up on her story but I've done quite a bit of reading since I borrowed it from the library." Undertaker's inhuman grin widened even further, how he loved the way things were playing out. "It seems the two of you have quite the extensive history."

。。。。。

Two figures sat across from each other. Neither spoke, both watching the other intensely. One figure was that of a 12 or 13 year old boy. His head cocked to one side as he studied this new demon he had invited to join his services. His eyes were cold and pierced into her fiery red ones. She watched him with as much intensity. She didn't understand what what the boy could want from her. The silence continued for a moment before the young boy let out a sigh.

"It's time to put an end to this pointless silence, don't you agree?" Ciel Phantomhive questioned the supposed mate of his demon butler, Sebastian.

"Of course Lord Phantomhive." She agreed. "What do you ask of me?"

"What can you tell me about Sebastian? His past, etc?" The earl asked calmly, certain this demonness would have something mildly interesting to say.

"Honesty, very little." The demon answered while her arms folded. "As has been mentioned before, until recently Sebastian and I have never seen each other outside mating season. I've never had the time nor interest in his personal history."

"I see." The twelve year old stated as his thoughts wandered. It somewhat surprised him that she knew so little. Still, he had use for her. If anyone could get close to his demon butler, surely it was this woman. They had a long, intimate history together. As a demon, she could keep up with his butler easier than any of his human staff. If anyone was to break down Sebastian's walls and learn his darkest secrets, it was her. "Then, I want you to learn all you can about Sebastian, his history, previous masters, anything...everything you can learn and then pass on to me."

"What reason do you have to request this?" Marguerite questioned. She had not expected to hear that. "You could simply order him to answer any questions you have.

"You don't want the job?" Ciel questioned, he leaned in, interested in her answer. This would be far more interesting than simply asking Sebastian his questions.

"I did not say that. I'm simply surprised by your request." She answered. To be honest this opportunity seemed a little too perfect. The Earl's wishes gave her reason to spy on Sebastian and get a better feel for his temper. She could use this reason to her advantage. However, it could also make it more difficult to avoid his inevitable questions. Also he would notice once her demonic powers began to fade and her mortality set in. She had to gain his trust and help before that time. "I will do as you ask."

"Very well." Ciel said, his tone serious as ever. "Can I expect you to have the information by the end of the year?"

"Five." She answered.

"Five years?" He questioned, surprised. Surely it wouldn't take that long.

"Five months." She corrected. "That should be ample time to finish what you've asked me to do." If she couldn't gain her mate's help and trust in that time, she would need to find other resources.

"Now we must discuss your payment. What would you like in exchange for your services?" Ciel questioned, slightly curious what a demon would want besides a human soul. Marguerite sat in thought. She was already gaining much from this bargain, still she couldn't let the young Lord know that. They sat in silent again as she thought of what to ask the boy for.

...

Sebastian waited impatiently outside the door. He did not like that another demon was in there with his dinner, nor that his current master had ordered not to listen to the conversation taking place.

His hand rested on his chin as he thought about these unexpected recent events. Marguerite, she was up to something. What, he had no clue. She had always had a fiery temper and refused to see him outside of mating season. She had a reason to be there and he wanted to know what those reasons were. Why was she at the Undertakers? What business could she have with him? What kind of deal could she have formed with the reaper? None of this made sense. What...?

"Sebastian." He heard his Lord call from within the room. Swiftly he was in the room, bowing to the small boy.

"Did you need something, my Lord?" He asked, in his usual cheerful tone.

"Yes, Marguerite will be working for me for short period of time. You are to give her a room and inform her of what it takes to work for the Phantomhive family.

"Of course, my Lord, but is it really necessary for her to be here?" Sebastian question. None of this made any sense and he wanted his mate away from his prey until he had a suitable explication. He would force the information out of her if he had to.

"It is my wish for her to be here. That should be enough for you." Ciel stated somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, of course." Sebastian bowed. Now he would definitely get the information from Marguerite even if he had to torture her. "Right this way my darling." His tone was pleasant but Marguerite could see the harshness in his eyes. He was angry. This wasn't going to be fun. Sebastian held the door open for her, as any gentleman would and was about to leave the room when he was stopped.

"Sebastian, one more thing, you are not to ask her of the things that were spoken of during our conversation. You are also not to ask her what has brought on her visit. That is an order, understand."

"Naturally." Sebastian agreed. There where many ways to extract the information from her. He was limited but he could easily get what he wanted from her. They walked in an awkward silence til they came to the servants quarters. Suddenly Marguerite felt Sebastian's cold hand on her wrist as he slammed their bodies into the wall. His eyes glowed red. He didn't like this, not one bit. If she didn't have work of her own she should go back to hell where she belonged. Why was she intruding on his territory? Marguerite kept her form tall and unwavering though she felt her knees weaken.

"Let me very clear Marguerite." Sebastian growled dangerously as his grip tightened on her wrist. "I will find out why you're here and what you're up to. Despite the precautions you have taken, I will find ways to elude them without disobeying my master or breaking our marriage contract."

"This shall make for an interesting game then." She sassed stoically. Her eyes darkened.

"I'm serious Marguerite." A venom in his tone hissed. "I will put an end to this game of yours and you if need be."

...

The night had fallen and Marguerite managed to slip away from the mansion without much interference from her mate. This was bad, she determined. She had hoped not to anger him so greatly or quickly. What she did from here on out had to be done carefully. She couldn't slip up. Not even once. She remained quietly in her thoughts as she quickly made her way to the funeral parlor. She was determined not to leave until Undertaker had answered all her questions, this time. She had just reached the ally behind the parlor when she heard a familiar grunt.

"My, my you're getting desperate, aren't you?" A voice called. Marguerite paused, her eyes widened a bit. No, it couldn't be...could it? "In all seriousness, Marguerite, if you were seeking help from Reapers, why didn't you just reach out to me?"

"Will?" Marguerite questioned before she turned to see a pair of familiar eyes. He was no more than five feet away from her. His eyes fixated on her. "Damn, I was hoping I had more time before you noticed anything was different."

"If you didn't want me to know you shouldn't have asked the Undertaker to check the to-die list." The tall brown haired man stepped closer to her. In his hand he held his long pruner like death scythe. Their eyes narrowed at the other still he walked closer to her. "That man couldn't have made it more obvious. Still, I must confess I was surprised to see _your_ name, there. I never thought I'd see the day."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Marguerite calmly replied. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be in this position. I'm sure you were happy to see my name on the to-die list though."

"Ecstatic. I don't know what you've done to be in this position. To be honest, I don't care. I know you don't want to die." Will's monotone voice commented. His face was straight and without emotion.

"And?" She asked, her brow raised slightly. Mistrust grew in her eyes. Was he offering to help her? She had no intention of accepting help from him. He should know that.

"You've been given a chance not often given to your kind." The green-eyed man stated as he took a few more steps towards her. Those green eyes severely pierced into her crimson ones. He continued "Right now, you are merely a shell of the girl I once knew. However, every day you draw closer to mortality. You don't have to die. I can help you."

"You're not exactly who you were either. Why would _you_ want to help me?" Marguerite hissed. "I thought I was nothing more than a disgusting demon."

"You know why." William sighed, he grew tired of her attitude. He was already breaking protocol approaching her like this. Why didn't she just accept his offer and be done with it? "I don't like what you've become and I can give you a chance to redeem yourself... "

"I don't like what you've become either. I may seem desperate but I'm not nearly that desperate." The female demon growled, her arms crossed and while she glared at him. "You are not my savior, William. I do not need your idea of redemption."

"Marguerite, I..."

"Despite of who we were, as humans, you should have know I would never give up my powers without a fight." She interupted harshly. "Leave me be."

"I see you need time to think my proposition over." Will commented, pushing his glasses slightly back up his nose. "Very well, I will come to you again, once your human self has started to reemerge. I'm sure at that point you will reconsider."

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for sticking around and being patient with me on updating this story. A huge thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! A special thank you to everyone who has left a review! I have responded to everyone individually at the end of this note.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was so much fun to write the interactions between William, Undertaker and Marguerite. We won't be seeing Will again for a while but Marguerite will be meeting our favorite, red-headed Reaper in the next chapter. I'm so excited and hope you are to!

I'm sorry it took so long to write to write this chapter but hopefully it was worth the wait. I hope to start updating every other week, now that the semester is over. Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again! ~Lin

 **hello writer:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story and hope you liked the update. Thanks again! :)

 **DragonsCrescent13:** Thank you for the reviewer! I'm so happy You like my story and hope you will continue to. Thanks again! :)

 **Nevermorexxx:** Thank you for your review! I appreciate your many compliments! I'm sorry it hasn't been updated as regularly. Hopefully, I can start updating every other week again. Thank you for giving my story a shot and I'm so glad you found you liked it. Thanks again! :)

 **Leia-san:** Thank your for your review and your compliments. I'm so happy that you're loving my story. I hope you've enjoyed the update date as well Thanks again! :)

 **Dementia007:** Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that you're loving my story. I hope liked the update. Thanks again:)

 **Gold emblem:** Thank you for your review, compliments and enthusiasm. I'm so happy you've been enjoying my story so much. I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks again!


End file.
